Katy Perry Week
Katy Perry Week is the tenth episode of ORG Idol. The finalists had to perform any song sang by Katy Perry. Guest Judge: Zach Performances Boo Song: [https://soundcloud.com/zanna-boo/the-one-that-got-way-cover-zanna The One That Got Away] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - You have such a lovely voice Zanna. This one didn’t blow me away but you’re just so easy to listen to and you sounded so relaxed and calm. This song would have been an awesome audition piece - just so relaxed and casual. I think there needed to be a bit more UMPH in it at this stage of the competition to really blow me away but I hope you know that as far as raw talent goes you are second to none. *''Zach'' - You probably have the best voice o everyone left, but I felt that you stayed within the same note range throughout the song Eden Song: [https://soundcloud.com/eden-dorra/org-idol-roar Roar] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Your voice sound good throughout but there were just a few parts that didn’t quite sit well with me - The “roaring” part - where u have to make the repetitive sound. It didn’t really sound right to me. I also think you were bit a off with your intensity at times - like going too loud or too quiet at parts. *''Zach'' - You don't have the best voice in the competition, but you did great :D you had awesome control over your voice and you made the song yours. You didn't go note-for-note with the actual song and it sounded good :D Jerby Song: [https://soundcloud.com/jerby-bernal/thinking-of-you-jerby-org-idol Thinking of You] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - JErby, Kerby, Jerby… what happened man!!? haha! I’m just kdiding. I haven’t listened to it yet. give me 5! OK I’m listening to it now. Something abut apple picking and you’re singing slow and I just wish the song would speed up cos it’s slow and your voice sounds great but I’m thinking to myself… when will this song pick up and blow me away. Omg but you carried that note I just heard rte ally well. Indian Summer. Hard candy. You’re still singing slowly and I’m getting bored… now i’m watching the soccer on TV. Wait you just sang about being disgusted with yourself? What’s wrong? Wow. Is this even Katy PerraY? I don’t recognise it. but then. I’m not really a fan. Now I can hear two of you at once. ooo that’s editing that is. Nice touch hombre! I think that means brother in a language. I seriously have never heard this song before. And I can’t believe Katy would sing such a dull song. My leg just slipped off the chair and his my sleeping dog. I felt terrible, but i had to go on listening cos that’s what a judge does. It ended. I never had that wow moment. But it was good. *''Zach'' - I am a huge Katy Perry fan, and even I didn't know that song o.O but you did a good job. Genius call with the editing but I don't know if that'll be enough to keep you above the bottom 3 Marco Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZkCLfTuCTQ Firework] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Wow - this sounded divine! DEE-VINE! See ya next week Marco! I hope ;-; *''Zach'' - You have an amazing voice. I loved almost the whole song, the only problem I had was on the high notes. I felt that on your high notes you decreased the range of your notes, which affected your control a bit, but it was very good :3 Perry Song: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6ahyOslD6Y Unconditionally] Judges' Comments: *''Richie'' - Your voice sounded really good at the start and there are a few weeks parts throughout but it’s still nice. You are right thought, Kaite Purry just isn’t the best for you so maybe I failed you as a host in picking her - but I think despite the fact that your voice was at a disadvantage you still performed very well - the recording quality was instantly good. *''Zach'' - Solid performance. You had great control on your voice, and control is important in singing. You did better on Katy Perry than you made it seem. Results }"Firework" |colspan="2" |- | | "Unconditionally" | | |- | | | | |- | | | | |} Still in the Running Trivia